


The Lost of the Wasteland

by saixhara



Category: Original Work
Genre: :'), Apocalypse, I have a lot of the other characters designs down but you'll have to find them first, More characters to be added to the list they just haven't appeared in the story yet, Multi, anthromorphic but not, cats are the superior race now, irl no human apocalypse au? idk, just a lot of cat ocs, thats it, they stand on four paws but can use their front paws like human hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saixhara/pseuds/saixhara
Summary: (Title subject to change bc it's really lame tbh)Cat decides to be adventurous and edgy and a few years later the apocalypse happens and practically all of their family and friends are dead, insane or barely existant.Explorations ensue and we meet more edgy cats.Enjoy(Description also subject to change because of it's edgy nature I can assure you this is not meant to be some kind of joke fic I'm just bad with descriptions.)Edit: uh i probably wont update this ever again mainly bc i just lost motivation and i dont really like what ive written anymore? but i want to keep this up as a kind of... archive? idk





	1. Prologue

Moonlight filtered through the thin curtains that attempted to shield the inside of the room. It was cluttered with a large amount of objects ranging from clothes to games and so on. In one corner of the room, on a soft, red, velvety bed, a small, light blue cat lay awake in it’s comfortable bed. The light of the moon sparkled across it’s purple eyes as, warily, it looked around it’s room.

The clock nearby read 00:00. It was midnight.

Silence range across the room - it’s mother was asleep. The cat’s white paws crept out of the soft, red velvety bed it had been laying on. A quick swipe of a paw grabbed a small bandana, a sun necklace and a pouch, which contained a torch and other things. After wearing the bandana and necklace and slinging the pouch over it’s shoulder, the cat silently and swiftly crept across the room to the door, which led to the other room. Quickly, the cat slid through the room after checking the coast was clear. The door opened and closed without a sound. The cat was in the wild.

The lake glistened under the starry sky, reflecting glittery stars off it’s beautiful surface. The curving stream nearby created a calming roar as it fell towards the water. In the distance, the grey of the urban city glowed with lights, roaring engines disrupting the night. Behind the cottage was a large forest, thick with foilage, consisting of pine trees, thorns and bushes. A rocky path led through it, fading into the darkness of the trees.

The cat walked into the forest. A light breeze whistled through the leaves, causing it’s fur to stand on end. The grass tickles the pads on it’s paws, which get darker with mud at each step. The trees rustle, their branches swaying slightly. Leaves fall from the lush forestry, only to be swallowed up by the scattered leaves on the ground.

The cat padded deeper.

The wind couldn’t be heard anymore. The branches stopped swaying. The forest was still with silence. Not even the flutter of birds or the snuffling of mice could be heard.

Yet, in the bushes, a pair of eyes watched the cat. The sky blue cat sensed the other’s presence in the forest. It’s hackles raised, and it’s ears drew back. The fur along it’s spine fluffed up, and it bared it’s teeth slightly. Something wasn’t right.

A flash of fur. The glint of claws. The shine of jaws.  
The fuchsia eyes that had been shielded by shadows pounced, claws dug into fur, the two struggled in the mud as the blue cat collapsed.  
It hissed, swiping at the shadow, missing it’s fur, struggling. It wasn’t going to win this fight. The shadow laughed, still pinning it down.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I was h-hunting.” The blue cat spat, baring it’s teeth.  
“You do realised that this is my territory, right?” The shadow’s teeth sparkled.  
“N-No I didn’t. I believed that this was free territory.”  
The shadow hissed at the cat.  
“You should leave. Now.”  
“Why should I? This would be my first time hunting. I don’t want a fight. Just perhaps a mouse, or a bird.” The blue cat smirked.

It lunged for the blue cat’s neck, teeth ready to kill, leaving it vulnerable. The blue cat thrust it’s hind legs into the shadow’s stomach, flinging it into the moonbeam. It was a cat, slightly smaller than the blue cat, with dark fur that had a hint of purple. Around it’s neck was a small necklace, with a skull bead on it. The blue cat stopped. It knew this cat.

“Midnight?”  
The purple cat grunted, and flicked it’s ear.  
Astral still went to school. ‘Midnight Shadow’ was one of the others in her year. Not many liked him, as he rambled on about the woods and the wild and hunting traditionally, rather than buying it off of another hunter. He told stories passed down to him by his father, who had been told the same by his father, and so on. His family was a family who respected the old ways of life - when food was fought over and groups of cats clumped into larger groups to protect their kittens and elders from larger predators. Astral found his stories interesting. The intrigued her, persuading her to go to the forest. Midnight was the reason she was there.  
“Who are you and how do you know my name, prey thief?”  
Midnight yowled through the thought, fur bristling.  
“I am Astral Moonbeam, and everyone knows you.” The blue cat stated, proudly.  
“I heard one of your may stories and wanted to see what it was like.”  
“Well then. I need to teach you a lesson. The way you were plundering along was going to scare all the prey off!”  
Midnight smiled, his fur stopped bristling. He began to sniff the air. Suddenly, he crouched into a pounce, landing on a small, unsuspecting mouse which had been brave enough to leave it’s home.  
“That’s how you do it.”  
Midnight gloated as he walked over to pick up the mouse.  
“You shouldn’t expect the prey to come wandering into your mouth! Hunting takes practice.”  
He dropped the freshly killed mouse at Astral’s feet.  
“Please, try some. You won’t want to hunt if you don’t like the food that it gives you.”

Astral sniffed the furry creature cautiously. It had been a quick death, with no blood oozing out of the teeth marks on it’s neck.  
“I would take a bite out of the body, rather than the head. It’s the best bit.”  
Midnight watched as Astral investigated the mouse, which was getting prodded, rather than actually eaten.  
Astral reached down to take a bite out of it’s stomach, making sure she left some for Midnight. The flavour of it filled her mouth, sharpening her senses.

This is what it meant to be a hunter of the night.

For years, the two met up during the hours of midnight. They left the school that had trapped them during the day. Their friends, Rock Fall and Crashing Waterfall, joined them, although they seemed to scare away the prey, rather than catch it.

Yet it was all ruined.  
Ruined by the clumps of grey, dusty rock that shot through the atmosphere before anyone could notice.  
It was a sunny day, when suddenly, all went black, as the meteors blocked all light in the sky and dust covered the earth.

There was no home left.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is technically chapter 1 btw  
> Skip to Astral being stuck under a rock then running.
> 
> Please can someone help me with descriptions.

There was little air underneath the rubble, and it was running out.  
Astral noticed that as soon as she woke up to find herself buried in debris. The debris of her own home. All she could remember was watching as her mother and sister were crushed beneath the rubble, before there was a sharp bash to her head and she collapsed, joining them in the ruins of their old home.

Laying in the darkness, a dark thought swept through Astral’s mind. They were probably dead. Soon she would be too.  
Plus, what about Midnight? Or Rock Fall, or Waterfall? Were they okay too? Or was she the only one unlucky enough to lose their life to a stupid chunk of rock?

The unanswered questions swam through her mind, mixing with the lack of air and causing her to feel dizzy. She rested her head on the harsh ground below her in an attempt to stabilise herself, but it didn’t help.

She couldn’t see - no light could get past the chunks of rock and brick that encased her. But she knew that she was in one piece. None of her body had been crushed, saving her the pain of a crushed leg to go with the lack of oxygen. The crushed debris had surrounded her like a dome. She wondered why she couldn’t have a quick death, or whether there was anyone left outside the debris to save her.  
Panic rose up in her chest, causing tears to come trickling down her face. The tears stung, but not as much as the lack of oxygen, which had begun to suffocate her. Would she get out alive? Could she be saved? She closed her eyes, clenching her teeth as the lack of air became unbearable. The sun necklace which hung around her neck felt as if it were strangling her. There was no hope left.

Then there was light. A chink of light appeared from behind the rock. Astral opened her eyes, watching as it got larger, covering her in dust. Oxygen filled the vacuum, releasing Astral from the cruel grip of the lack of air. She took a deep breath. She was alive. She hadn’t died. She had survived. She took in a deep breath and yelled.  
“H-Help! There’s someone here! Can you hear me?”  
Her voice echoed around the debris. It sounded raspy and desperate, akin to nails scraping a chalkboard. After receiving no reply, she yelled again.  
“Hello? Can you help me?”  
The echo made her voice sound clearer this time. She was regaining her strength.  
Suddenly she heard a response.  
“We’re coming for you - try to stay alive.”  
“I will!”  
Astral coughed. The dust was getting to her. The chink became a crack, then a gap, then a hole. The hole became an opening and the dust was flushed out of the cavern created from debris, only to be replaced with toxic air that caused Astral to gag.

The figure that saved her wore a white helmet that blocked all facial features from sight. Near them was a worn pick which Astral could just see was covered in dirt. She could see nothing else around them - everything was covered in a thick fox that appeared to hold clusters of rock and dust. Astral’s eyes felt sore and tired, and she felt the need to cough up some of the dust that she had inhaled while trapped in the debris.

“Can you move?” The figure called.  
“Yes I think so.”  
“The come out here - I don’t know how long it’ll take for this place to collapse.”  
Astral put one paw in front of the other, her limbs aching as she drew through the hole that had been made in the side of the rock. Almost as soon as she stepped out of the debris, the other cat supported her. She felt like her legs would give way any second, and she could only squint, else her eyes went sore with dirt and tiredness. She was guided towards what looked like a truck, before she was stopped.

Her guide helped her lay down, then left her laying in the open truck, hopefully to find the rest of her family in the rubble. She faded into sleep, fatigue overcoming her, the faint mumbles of the chat which had saved her from suffocation fading into a quiet ringing in the back of her mind.

Dreams. Astral rarely experienced them. She always woke up, confused, remembering nothing that had been shown to her during her sleep by her wild imagination. She was surrounded by wasteland, similar to the desolate area she could vaguely remember seeing through her lidded eyes while awake. There was no sound, apart from the whistle of the wind, which flicked through her fur, ruffling her ears. She seemed entirely alone. Yet, despite the serene, yet disturbing silence, a yowl rang out across the clearing, revealing tussling cats, hissing and growling, as if the wind had blown away a layer of dust which had covered them. Claws glinted in the unrealistic light of the dream, while the bloodstained bodies of many cats lay, unmoving, before suddenly dissolving into more dust.  
Astral could see two groups of cats. One side seemed horribly deformed, driven insane by their mutated bodies, standing near other cats, wearing clean, white helmets, who moved in sync, unnatural and robotic. Opposing them, many cats, scarred and angry, knocked them down like dominoes, skilfully dodging attacks from the mutants before delivering a killing blow.  
Yet these small fights surrounded two cats. A small ginger cat, bloodstained, yet unharmed, fought a cat twice his size, a crazed look on his face. The taller cat, unnaturally green, dodged each attack, attempting to pin down the smaller at every chance, wore a bored expression, as if he had been though worse times, and that this small cat was merely child's play. Simultaneously, the two cats dove at each other for a blow that could kill, as an entirely black cat pounced on her, its bright, white eyes murderous, before fading away, along with the dream.

Astral woke up, still in the truck, the memory of the dream fresh in her head. The cat who had saved her was examining the other nearby chunks of rock that hopefully trapped her alive mother and sister. Nosing around the truck while they were distracted, Astral noticed several things that she hadn't seen on her trip there. Empty helmets hung on the walls, near a stack of cages that seemed scary and threatening, rusted with time and dirt. Something about the scene made Astral uneasy, causing the truck and the cat who had saved her to seem much darker than she thought. Nevertheless, Astral nabbed one of the helmets, in case they would be key to finding a way to prevent breathing in too much of the toxins and dust in the air.

Her paws hit the ground with extreme force, propelling her as far as her battered body would let her. Flapping in the wind, it was a while before her ears picked up growls of frustration, coming from the direction of the truck she had run from. They would be after her soon.  
Clumsily, she slipped on a leaf, her leg jerking at an awkward angle and causing her to tumble to the ground, into a heap of leaves. She quickly got up, before realising where she was. As she wiped her eyes, she found she was surrounded by pine trees, and a few pine-cones had gotten stuck in her fur. She gave a sigh of relief. The forest that she had known for years had survived. She wouldn't be found here – only her friends knew where she would be.

Yet she had only just reached the copse of pine trees when a flurry of paws sent her crashing to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been two god damn months and this edited version has sat on my computer collecting dust. :')  
> Half of the reason that I take so long writing is because I type it up from my phone onto my computer while editing it to make it sound better than it probably actually is. :')  
> Sorry for the two month late update.  
> Maybe I'll update in one month this time? I've only typed up to chapter 2 :////  
> Thank you for reading my sin oc fic.

**Author's Note:**

> On a scale of 1 to hell how edgy was that.
> 
> On a serious note, this is the first fic I've uploaded on A03 and I want to know from others where I can improve!  
> I might write other, fandom based fics, but right now this is all that I have.
> 
> Currently I have quite a few chapters, and hopefully I'll upload a new chapter either once a week, once a month, or more likely whenever I remember.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you read the rest of it (once it's uploaded!) ^-^


End file.
